The Soran Chronicles: Aphrodite's mirror
by Apolloson101
Summary: The mirror of Aphrodite has been stolen and Jake Soran son of Apollo  and his cousin, a daughter of Artemis , have been chosen to bring it back. T because I'm paranoid.
1. The quest is given

**Jet POV**

I snuck up to the one story jewelry store, stealthy as a panther. I stared hungrily through the window at the large silver necklace with matching earrings. I pulled myself away, time for that soon enough. I took my bobby pin out, letting my long, black hair fall and picked the simple lock in under two minutes, a new record.

I stepped inside and smashed the glass picking up the beautiful silver. "A half-blood, what a nice _sssssss_uprise." The old lady smiled. _Wait a minute: half-blood, sssssss..._

I jumped to the right as quickly as possible, pulling my crossbow from it's hiding place. The _Scythian Dracnae_ swung its arm; it's claws creating three small cuts along my arm.

A few of my arrows sprouted from its chest. It fell, turning to dust. That's when the satyr called Grover ran in. "_There_ you are." he said panting. "I have to get you to camp _now_." he gasped.

I walked for a while until he called a couple of pegasi. "You're taking this well." he smiled. "I know everything, figured it out a few years back." I grinned. "I don't care, it makes my job easier."

It wasn't long before we landed.

**Jake POV**

I knew it before it even happened. It was capture the flag day in Camp Half-Blood and we would win. I'm Jake Soran, son of Apollo, and I've been here for two years. Right now I was hiding in the brush while watching the three Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus campers guard the flag.

I held up one finger, motioning my friend Percy Jackson to wait. I grabbed a rubber band from my pocket and flung it at the son of Ares. It hit. "Ow!" he yelled looking around before finally glaring at the son of Athena. "You." He growled.

He walked up to him and began to beat him up. He had him in a headlock with the Hephaestus kid trying to pull him off when I jumped out with my dagger at the same time as Percy. While the were still confused we took them down and grabbed the flag.

I have to say the best part about Camp Half-Blood is the training, but the food definitely comes in close second. I thought of a fried chicken wing cooked to perfection with some Chinese food, and a Mountain Dew.

"Could I have everybody's attention, please?" Chiron called out. The room quieted almost Immediately. "This is Jet Holiday, she has yet to be claimed so as always be on your best behavior." he called out. A chorus of '_hi_'s and '_what's up_'s rang out. That's when it happened. The entire dining pavilion stared at the glowing silver moon floating over her head.

"What? B-b-but th-that's not possible!" Chiron stammered. Jet simply looked up and said, "Cool." "This Is a disaster! Artemis, the virgin goddess has had a child!" He continued. I took a while but eventually things got less hectic and Chiron got Jet situated. Then came the scream.

**Jet POV**

The scream was not what I expected so I jumped when I heard it. I ran toward the voice, which seemed to have originated from the Aphrodite cabin. The son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, was there first.

I stared at his stunning sea green eyes so long I seemed to have forgotten everything. We only looked away from each other when a daughter of Athena with long blond hair and a deep tan interrupted us with an exaggerated cough followed by a death glare directed at me. However I was the queen of death glares but took pity on the poor girl and didn't show her mine.

"Chelsea, what has happened?" Chiron asked. "I-I j-just wanted to do m-my makeup, b-but when I looked in the m-mirror I saw nothing!" She wailed, bursting into tears. Soon all the other girls announced the same predicament. "If this is happening to all the mirrors in camp it can only mean one thing." Percy said gloomily. "The mirror of Aphrodite has been stolen." Chiron finished.

"Chiron you _have_ to issue a quest. You _Have _to!" Chelsea said through gritted teeth. "Well since Jake won capture the flag today I believe he should take it." Chiron answered. "Go to the attic and speak to Rachel." He finished. However Jake was already gone.

**Jake POV**

I stepped into the incredibly creepy attic, scared out of my wits. If your wondering, no, this was _not_ my first time up here. But I knew Rachel and she had tried her best to lighten things up.

"Hi Jake. Quest or just wanna chat?" she asked. "Quest." I answered. She smiled. Her eyes became glowing green, and green smoke billowed out of her mouth.

"_Two Half-Blood cousins of light and dark-_

_Shall travel to the yellow park,_

_And search with haste, as shadows grow nearer-_

_To find the truth within love's mirror,_

_They'll save a world from endless strife,_

_But at the price of someone's life."_

She rasped. The smoke returned to it's home inside her. I ran back out to tell Chiron


	2. Artemis and her Hunters

**If there are any suggestions/ideas/characters you want to see in the story then review and I'll try my best to work them into the plot!**

**Jake POV**

I sat in the Apollo cabin packing some stuff. "Let's see: daggers check, rubber bands check, bow and arrows check, clothes check." I said checking things off my list. I went outside very excited about the quest.

Percy and Annabeth had volunteered to come and help. I saw Jet waiting for us at the hill. She was wearing a white t-shirt that read ignorance on the front with a leather jacket and dark ripped skinny jeans.

I was just in my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans and two-bead camp necklace. "'Bout time you got here." She said to Annabeth and me. But when Percy walked up she looked suddenly awake and brighter like she had just drank a double espresso.

We walked over the hill and through the magical boundaries we saw something that made all our jaws drop. There were three motorcycles, each with a different design. One gold with suns, another silver with moons, the last gray with owls.

Jet reached out towards the gold one dreamily. "No, this one's mine!" I said smacking her hand away. She scowled but soon went to the silver one. "Ummm… where's mine?" Percy asked. "Ummm… Well." I said not wanting to let him use mine but fearing the worst. But luckily for me Jet offered for him to ride on her backseat. And so we were off!

**Jet POV**

It felt great with the wind blowing on me, and Percy holding onto me. That and watching Annabeth blush furiously while giving me her average strength death glare. We shot down the Chicago streets heading for a hotel in Wisconsin to rest.

~TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP~

Madison, Wisconsin-

The hotel was one of those awesome suite+ pool places. I know nice right? After we checked in Percy, Jake, and Annabeth went to the bathroom.

Suddenly the doors locked and I found myself sitting down across from a tall woman with black hair and silver eyes. Although I had never met her before I knew who she was. "Mom?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes child." She said affectionately. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I've come to talk to you about your 'stealing issue'." She said. "Oh." I said getting nervous while trying to push my new bracelet a bit higher up my arm.

"Now let me ask you: why does a strong, independent girl like yourself resort to thievery?" she asked. "Well I like shiny things, I like things that glitter, I like things that can be sold, and showing how ignorant people are." I smiled.

"Do you only steal from boys?" she asked. "No, girls too." I answered. "Well that is unacceptable!" she yelled. Just then a man in a messenger outfit and a caduceus popped in.

"No Jet don't listen to her! Keep stealing, I'm so proud. You've proven that even that goody to shoes can have a good thief!" Hermes yelled. Then the two of them began to fight before disappearing. The rest of the gang came in at that moment. Then we jumped in bed.

We were on the road again and not too long later Annabeth's bike broke down. About 7 girls of multiple ages stepped out of the tree line.

**Jake POV**

The hunters of Artemis walked out of the tree line. "This is not good." Annabeth said nervously. "Gee, you think?" Jet said sarcastically.

The hunters glared at Jet. "You could cut the hate in here with a knife." Jet whispered to us. Percy reached into his pocket. "Do you want one?" he asked.

"So you're the little disgrace." One of them said. "Little? I'm older than you." She said starting to get steamed. "I happen to be thirty years of age." She said snootily.

Jet was officially ticked. "You are the daughter of our no longer virgin goddess. Not only that but you have fallen for the Jackson boy." She said hatefully. Jet's face went bright red. First with embarrassment, then with anger. "Who says I can't like someone?" she growls.

"Us and your mother. Boys are worthless, lazy, scum." She said matter of factly. "Not all of them." Jet said in our defense. It went back and forth like that for nearly an hour before the hunters stormed off back into the woods, leaving the four of us alone.

**Yay! Four whole pages! I feel so accomplished.**


	3. I sing a song

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while I had a book report to do. But I'm back now!**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Me: Fine I'll just leave and let you starve!**

**Audience: Nooo!**

**Hey did you guys know that I'm **_**not**_** Rick Riordan and do **_**not**_** own PJO?**

**Songs used in this chapter: **Over and over, by Tim McGraw.

**Jake POV**

We rode on the cycles that came from the gods know where towards Bismarck, the next stop in this quest. "They really seemed to like us, huh Jake?" Percy smirked. "Well they didn't shoot us in the head so all in all, good meeting." I smiled back.

We felt an extreme rumbling and stopped our bikes causing my shaggy gold hair to fall back into my face, and over my icy blue eyes. Annabeth turned on her radio.

"Crackle… Hello listeners this is an emergency broadcast. There has been a large earthquake in Lakewood, Minnesota. So all must be careful of broken roads, buildings, and aftershocks."

The music began to play again. "That's not good, Lakewood was on our path." Annabeth said frowning. Jet, still ticked about the hunters, sped off down the road towards the intersection to turn off onto another. As we sped along I looked into a small puddle, there was no reflection.

"Aphrodite's anger is spreading." Percy said frowning. We looked up at the darkening sky. "Lets find a place to sleep for tonight." Jet said urgently. We all agreed.

We found a door in an alley and snuck into the building. We found some boxes with some bubble wrap. Cozy… if you're an animal. But with no cash left it would have to do.

"Um Jake? I was kind of wondering why you were chosen for the quest. I mean the whole 'winning capture the flag' excuse is pretty much a pile of crap." Jet asked since the others were fast asleep. "Well last year there was a big war between the gods, and the titans. We won thank the gods, but my friend Ian died. I've been kind of out of sorts since then." I said flinching at his name.

"So Chiron used this as a way to get you to do something." She finished. "Yeah, but enough about that. How did you know you were a half-blood?" I asked back. "My mother, Artemis, told my dad before I was born, he told me before he died." She said on the verge of tears. Well I never thought I'd see that.

Suddenly a booming voice rang out. "Ten minutes 'till show time." It said. The others hid behind the crates but just as I started to move someone saw me. "Hey! You need to get to the hair and make up 2 minutes ago!" the man said dragging me into a room where I was attacked by make up and hair stylists.

Before I could escape from their clutches I was thrown out on stage. "All right ladies and gentlemen lets give it up for our guest of honor's new song!" The shouted. I scanned my mind for some songs I've made up.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes_

_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_

_Being mad about the same things_

_Over and over again_

_About the same things_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_But I think she's leaving_

_Ooh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do_

_(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again yeah_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_I remember the day you left_

_I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_

_When you said that u would leave_

_I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything_

_But I see clearly now _

_And this choice I made keeps playing in my head_

_Over and over again_

_Playing my head_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_I think she's leaving_

_Ooh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do_

_(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again _

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down_

_From all this pain you've put me through_

_Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh_

_I can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_Over and Over again_

_Over and Over again_

_Cause it's all in my head_

When I stopped the crowd cheered at first and then one guy stood up. "Hey, you're not Brittney Spears!" He shouted. Then the rest of us ran. They chased us until we hid behind a wall. Then the others cornered me.

"What?" I asked. "You write songs?" Percy asked. "I'm a son of Apollo. _Duh._" I answered. We walked back to the bikes as I ignored a bombardment of questions. Then we took off.

**Done! A whole six pages on Word. Please review. It will make me happy****. Plus I will give You all virtual candy!**


	4. AN

This is not a chapter!

I'm _so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooo_ sorry for not updating. I've been having _MAJOR_ writers block. Please help! I need ideas people! So review and give me some ideas! It can be about anything, no matter how insane or stupid.

~Your friend,

The amazingly awesome: Apolloson101~


	5. Yellow Stone

**Again I am sorry that I haven't updated the story in so long. I know you all missed me. Well, most of you anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Of **_**course**_** I own PJO because that's why I'm writing **_**here**_**.**

**Jake POV**

We drove up to a large gateway with a sign that read _Welcome to Yellowstone!_ "Well I think we're here." I said. "What other place could the yellow park have been?" Annabeth asked. Jet's bike came up behind us quickly and swerved out of control.

Jet tried to turn to hit some bushes and slow down, but hit a sign with wet paint that was leaning against the stone wall connected to the gate instead. The bike flipped over the wall before the sign broke. Annabeth and I ran around to help them.

The bike was in tatters and some parts were on fire. Jet had been thrown into a tree and had a sore back but was fine. The girls gasped when they saw that Percy was being crushed under the body of the bike. Together we were able to lift it off of him.

Luckily the damage wasn't _too_ bad. He had a couple broken ribs, lot of bruises, and some scrapes but it wasn't anything that some nectar and ambrosia couldn't fix. But of course Jet and Annabeth had to fight about healing him.

"I hurt him he's _my_ responsibility!"

"You've done enough!"

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole and read a book or something!"

"(Insert dramatic gasp here.)! How _DARE_ you insult a daughter of Athena!"

"You wanna go!"

And even though I was kind of enjoying it I had to break it up. "Guys; Jet you take the night, Annabeth you take the morning." I said. And for a while it worked. But every now and then an insult would slip out. So I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

Jet POV

Annabeth was really getting on my nerves. It was getting a kind of twitch from not stealing anything for about 38 hours too. And so I ended up walking in this infernal place that had absolutely _nothing _to steal.

"Guys, come here! I found it!" yelled Jake's voice. There was something weird about it, like it came from a recorder. But I didn't care, I was just glad this quest was over. And that is how I ended up tied in chains, hanging upside down from the ceiling of a large cave. And worst of all I was next to Annabeth. The Cyclops that caught us was big and ugly and smelled absolutely _terrible_!

"None of this would have happened if you had just stayed and done your night job of healing my boyfriend instead of walking around and trying to steal him from me!" Annabeth growled. "Oh come on!" I yelled back.

Jake POV

After I heard myself yell that I had found it I new there was a Cyclops in the area. I ran back to our camp and grabbed my weapons. "Jake, you found it?" Percy asked. "No, there must be a Cyclops here, and if he used my voice I pretty sure he's got Jet and Annabeth." I answered. Well that was enough to make Percy make me let him come, so I gave him some ambrosia and a little nectar so he could move around. I gave him a fold-up crutch and we headed for the beast's lair.

I've gotta say that place smelled like an in use sewer. I could see Jet and Annabeth from the mouth of the cave so the Cyclops must've been deeper in when he used Jet's voice to call for Percy. We walked in as quietly as we could and put or finger to our lips to warn the girls to stay quiet.

Percy used his power over water to make what I thought must have been a bath tub over flow and trickle deeper into the cave. "Stupid bath! Always over flowing!" The Cyclops yelled. He walked into view and I realized he was a lot bigger than I thought he was. I gave Percy he signal and the trickle of water became a roar. The wave knocked the beast onto his fat butt. It gave me time to move behind him while he was disoriented.

When it got up it saw Percy standing in the open. Foolish son of Poseidon, you are stupid enough to believe that you could defeat me head on?" he roared with a horrible laugh. "Well no, but maybe with my friend behind you we could." Percy grinned. He turned and saw me, which allowed Percy a jab at his side and me a stab at his bulging stomach. The monster exploded into golden dust.

"Percy, save me first!" Jet yelled.

"No, save me first Percy!" Annabeth yelled louder.

"He's gonna save me!"

"No me!"

"Perrrrcyyyyy!" They yelled simultaneously.

I grabbed my bow and lined up their chains so that when I did my shot they'd both be freed. It worked. "Awww." They whined. Jet began to storm of but I saw the flash of wire too late. "Jet!" I yelled. But she had already stepped down. A needle flew from a tiny hole in the wall and into Jet's arm.

The poison's effect was immediate as she collapsed and began to shiver. Percy picked her up and ran her to my bike which I had parked 30 feet away when we rode over here. He then hopped on it and drove her out of the park and probably to the nearest hospital. This forced me and Annabeth to share a bike and believe me when I say that was _not_ on my to-do-list.

_**Well?**_** Was it good, bad, terrible, or maybe awesome? Please review and tell me! Or I **_**will**_** kill Jet!**

**Jet: Please! He's not kidding!**

**Until next time, BYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**

**~Apolloson101**


	6. Important!

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I made a new story called Super star and kind of forgot about this one. Please forgive me! But check it out when you can, it's really good. Any way, I've decided I need to have 10 reviews before I continue the quest.**

**Let me tell you this, if there aren't 10 reviews for this story by the date of 2-14-2011, Jet will die. **

**~Apolloson101**


	7. death in the end

**I apologize very much for not updating in forever and a half. I started a new series and my laptop is enduring technical difficulties. I am now forced to write on my school computer. Therefore, I'm planning this to be the last chapter. But if I get enough reviews (around 10) I might, **_**just might,**_** write a sequel after I finish ****The Soulmate struggle****. So, read on!**

Percy, and Annabeth, and I were sitting in the E.R as Jet breathed each breath very shallowly. The only sounds were of the EKG and the TV which's volume had been turned down to five. Percy was blaming himself for not helping her in the first place. Our weapons, Riptide excluded of course, were left on their bikes. Soon a doctor asked us to leave the room so he could administer painkillers and an antidote to the venom the poor 16-year-old girl had been subjected to.

I decided to go for a walk. The others sat in the hall. I walked along a small trail in the park. I held the knapsack low and listened to the sound of it dragging against the dirt. Soon enough an empouse saw me. The monster walked up to me casually and forced me to the ground. "Let me go!" I yelled. "If you don't shut up I'll make your end more painful for you son of Apollo!" he hissed flipping me over. "Jake?" he asked. "Dias?" I asked back. "What the hell are you doing here Soran?" the beast asked.

He had been a friend of mine when I was little and he had gained respect for me when I as a child, hit him on the head with a baseball bat. "I'm on quest. And my friend got hurt. If you're willing I could use your help." I coaxed. "Depends on what the quest is." Dias said securely. I told him most of the story. He sat down, intrigued. "Aphrodite's mirror huh?" he asked, rubbing his chin. He always knew how to get on my nerves by making me wait for an answer.

"Well there's a cave just north of here that I found very confusing judging by the large pond surrounding the only entrance and the statue of a Spartan blocking the entrance." He said thoughtfully. "W-water?" I asked. The only problem was that I couldn't swim. My fatal flaw. "Yeah but it didn't seem that deep, only like, 12 feet." He said grinning. I ran back to the ER and told the team everything, except the part about Dias. It was hard but I finally worked out a story though I'm sure none of them fully believed it.

Jet's treatment lasted another agonizingly slow week. Soon she was well enough to come with us. The hike was hard on us all but especially Jet, who had to take a pill for her pain every fifteen minutes. I went up to scout ahead while the others held back just in case. Dias was right; the cave was surrounded by water and guarded by a giant statue of a Spartan. I could feel and aura that seemed almost godlike. It was powerful and worried me. "Guys! I found it!" I yelled back. The others stepped out of the brush.

When we weren't looking, the statue turned its head and slashed downward with its sword. We were able to escape but only just. The next attack we might not be so lucky. I drew my bow, three small arrows each with a deadly steel head pointed at the statue. Percy drew Riptide, Annabeth her bow, and Jet a crossbow gauntlet. I fired as the others followed my lead. The monster fell into the lake as

Percy used his powers of Poseidon to trap it and rip it apart.

The cave was free for entrance. If we could cross the lake that is I shuddered as Percy froze some of it so I could run across. He had to help jet across since she almost drowned. She was still weak from the venom. We stepped up to the mouth of the cave I lit a match and set fire to an arrowhead. I fired it into the cave watching it fly at least a hundred feet before landing in front of the thing we came for, Aphrodite's mirror.

To start the mirror was enormous, around 20 feet tall. It shone beautifully in the torchlight. The border was an intricate floral design that was made from pure gold with flecks iridescent pearl. The mirror itself seemed deeper, as though it weren't simply made of glass. Despite all this, it was bound in chain. The four of us walked through the strange cave cautiously.

I drew my bow again and looked around the rounded room-like area the mirror was in. I reached out to the mirror and suddenly chains shackled themselves to my legs, before I could warn the others, they too were trapped. More chains strapped us to the wall. Then three Lystragonian Giants sauntered in. "Well brothers, looks like we've some thieves just as the master said there would be." The largest of the three roared.

"Let us go pea brain before I shoot you like a dog." Jet coughed as she pointed a gauntlet at them. They laughed loudly before the small one reached out and snapped the bow off. "Looks like the sick one's got a little fire in her." the big one repeated. "Should we kill her Diekro?" the small one asked again. "No Gaders. The master said he wanted to kill them himself." Diekro yelled. The third stayed silent.

Just then, a figure around my height walked into the room. "Well, well, well. I must say, I very much doubted you would make it this far." The sly voice hissed, it was a voice I recognized far to well. "No. It can't be." I breathed. "Oh but it is old friend. I figured the golem would stop you but even if it did not the water surely would. I failed to recognize the son of Poseidon you were traveling with though." Dias smirked.

"When I get out of this I swear I'll kill you." I growled. "I'm afraid you wont get the chance. The water has an enchantment that makes it flood this cave for an hour. Even though you have a son of Poseidon with you his powers won't work." The demon grinned. At that he and the giants left, leaving us to rot.

"So that's it? We're just going to die." Jet yelled. I couldn't reach any of my knives or arrows. "No way, I'm not going to rot in this hell hole." Annabeth growled. Percy uncapped riptide and started sawing away at the chains. I stuck my hand in my pocket an pulled out a match. I lit it. "What's that going to do? Let us watch ourselves drown?" Jet screamed before having another coughing fit. Her outburst made me drop it.

"Just shut up!" Annabeth yelled. I lit another match and used it to heat a small piece of metal. It took a few matches but I got it. Being careful not to burn myself I twisted the metal through two links of the chains. Then while I turned it slightly I let my knees buckle forcing the chains to support my weight, instead of holding me up the metal tool, which was now cooled and hardened, forced the links into a position that caused them to snap.

I pulled the chains off and began to do the same for the others. After about 20 minutes, we were free. The water was already at our knees. I grabbed the mirror, which at my touch became a small hand mirror, and bolted. Once again, Percy helped me across the pond. We ran into the woods.

Then the unthinkable happened. Jet collapsed. "Jet!" Percy yelled running to her. She was barely breathing. She had lied to us she was still poisoned. I reached into her bag and grabbed her medicine. "Jet, take this." I said holding it out to her. She pushed my hand away. "I don't want to die full of chemicals" she grunted, attempting a smile. "You're not going to die, we'll take you back to the hospital." Percy said hopefully. Jet shook her head. "Yes I am, I can feel the cold. I see my dad."

She closed her eyes and her hand went limp. Jet Holiday, daughter if Artemis, was dead. Percy didn't cry. He picked her up and carried her away. Annabeth and I knew what he was doing. He took out riptide and began burying her. It was then that we decided that the best way to honor her memory was to continue the quest.

We set off for Olympus, with our heads hung low, and empty spaces in our hearts for our friend.

**And that's the end, and just so you know it was your fault she died. I warned you to review.**


End file.
